Gracia
by blueflowersfall
Summary: Es una sonrisa aunque nadie más la vea; una que mezcla la gracia y la amargura de tener un hermano menor. – Viñeta centrada en Mikoshiba Seijuurou.


**Exención de Responsabilidad. ** Ni _Free!_ _Iwatobi Swim Club_ ni _Free!_ _Eternal Summer_ ni _High Speed!_ ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kôji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

* * *

.

 **Gracia.**

.

 _Oye, ¿no crees que esto apesta?_

Seijuurou desvía la mirada de Rin, pero asiente sin culpa. _Es Momo, es Gou y apesta,_ está de acuerdo.

Sus ojos se fijan en el césped y luego suben hasta las guirnaldas hechas con luces blancas y flores silvestres. Más allá, las estrellas que sólo pueden verse en el campo donde Momotarou descubrió a los dos años su gusto por los _bichos_ , se burlan de ellos.

 _Idiota_ escupe Rin a su lado y Seijuurou no discute. El _idiota –_ su hermano– le está quitando un escarabajo del pelo a Gou en medio de la pista de baile. Gou ríe, pensando que es una broma y Momo la distrae hablando fuerte y gesticulando con el exceso de entusiasmo con el que se ha dirigido a ella por más de seis años, mientras retira a otro insecto que sube por el encaje de su vestido de novia. _Quítalelasmanosdeencimaamihermana._

Momotarou deja a su esposa despidiéndose de los invitados y encamina sus pasos hacia el punto en el que ambos padrinos se han exiliado a contemplar la fiesta. Rin se rehúsa a prestarle atención, como si con la sola negación bastara para borrar el hecho de que Gou está a punto de irse de luna de miel. Momotarou lleva los brazos abiertos y una alegría cargada de nervios en el rostro y Seijuurou recorre la distancia que los separa en tres zancadas. _Hazme sentir orgulloso,_ bromea cuando atrae con fuerza el cuerpo de su hermano menor hacia sí y lo estrecha. Momotarou no dice nada, pero el mayor de los Mikoshiba siente en su cuello cómo se le ensancha la sonrisa.

 _Gracias, hermano_ es lo que logra articular y Seijuurou lo aprieta incluso más fuerte cuando están a punto de separarse. _No lo hagas, Momo; te lo prohibí cuando tenías cinco,_ ordena y su voz firme ya no parece su voz. Momotarou ríe. _Lo siento, hermano, ya lo hice. Cuida de Pyunsuke Tercero por mí._

Gou llega a su lado y cuesta que Rin la deje partir una vez ha besado y abrazado a su cuñado. Momotarou necesita un salvavidas y su hermano se lo tiende, como hacía cuando su madre preguntaba qué escondía _Momo-chan_ bajo la cama y él –de repente– sentía la urgencia de confesar que había obtenido una calificación innombrable en el último examen de Historia para darle tiempo de ocultar el terrario en el fondo del clóset.

 _Vamos, Rin, nos merecemos un trago,_ apunta y Momotarou deja de moverse intranquilo sólo cuando Gou toma su mano y se despide sacándole la lengua a Rin. _No irás a rechazar la invitación de tu capitán, ¿o sí?,_ agrega al ver que su concuñado parece incapaz de encontrar la determinación suficiente para, al caminar, no ir detrás de Gou.

 _Ex capitán_ , replica Rin y se adelanta a regañadientes. Sin embargo, las comisuras de sus labios se curvan hacia arriba cuando los novios se alejan entre aplausos y pétalos de flores. Es una sonrisa aunque nadie más la vea; una que mezcla la gracia y la amargura de tener un hermano menor.

Seijuurou contempla la espalda de Momotarou hasta que, más allá de los farolillos clavados en el pasto, esta se funde con la oscuridad. Momo y Gou desaparecen en ella y comprende que Rin no sea capaz de mirar. A fin de cuentas, una de las cosas que no te dicen acerca de ser hermano mayor; una para la que nunca estarás suficientemente preparado –y la que, como sostiene Rin, _de_ _verdad, de verdad, apesta_ –, es esa.

Crecen a pesar de que se los prohíbas.

Seijuurou sonríe también y Rin lo apresura desde la barra. _Así que sólo somos tú y yo, eh, Matsuoka,_ sentencia cuando pone su brazo derecho alrededor de los hombros de Rin. Comparten la gracia y la amargura pero, principalmente, la gracia de tener un hermano menor. Porque tampoco nadie te habla de esa dualidad, de la capacidad de ir delante para guiar sus pasos y espantar los monstruos a media noche, cuando se te meten en la cama; y de quedarte atrás para verlos en primer fila alcanzar la felicidad por sus propias manos, esas manos que ya no son tan pequeñas y que, eventualmente, llegarán (llegaron) a ser sostenidas por alguien más.

Y eso es bueno. Significa que aquellas cosas que sí te advirtieron acerca de ser un hermano mayor (y aquellas que descubriste por ti mismo), las hiciste bien.

.

Fin.

.

* * *

.

Aw~ La bendición y el dolor de ser hermanos mayores. Nunca pensé que escribiría de Seijuurou, pero _**Gracia**_ surgió ayer después de leer _Huellas en la Arena_ de _Misila_ y llorar con el abrazo de Momo y Sei. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Hubo OOC? ¿Errores? ¿Mal los diálogos?  
Me siento terrible por publicar teniendo mensajes por responder, _reviews_ y un _fanfiction_ para el Reto del Mes por entregar, pero no me ha dado tiempo de cumplir pendientes. Pido disculpas; me pondré al día esta semana.

Muchas gracias por estar aquí y haber leído la historia. Espero sinceramente que la hayan disfrutado y dejen sus impresiones.


End file.
